


You Are The Engine And The Power

by lisachan



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Galo comes back home after saving some kittens from an old lady's house that caught fire, and he's eager to tell Lio everything about it.Lio has other plans.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	You Are The Engine And The Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaskaLangley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaskaLangley/gifts).



> I am officially addicted.
> 
> Written for this week's COWT#10 M1, prompt: newborn. (The kittens, of course.)
> 
> (Also, everything I write, I write for CaskaLangley.)

When Galo comes back home, Lio marches towards him like he was going to war. Fast and steady, the tiniest army of one, his thin eyebrows coming together right between his eyes, the curve of his lips slightly bending downwards in what appears to be the cutest little pout ever. (Galo will make sure never to voice that thought. He feels that if he ever dares to call Lio _cute_ Lio would bite him – and not in a pleasant way. He’s okay with Lio calling him cute, though, he feels all nice and warm all over when he does.)

Lio stops right in front of him and stares at him intently, studying him with his violet, inquisitive eyes.

“Hi,” Galo says uneasily, raising a gloved hand, “Were you waiting for me?”

“Yes,” Lio answers without even thinking. Then he leans in and smells him. “You smell of smoke and fire.”

“Um, yeah,” Galo nods, taking a few seconds to think _and you smell like roses_. “There actually was a fire, today. Some old lady forgot her heater on through the night. A disaster. We went in and saved a shitload of kittens.”

“Mh-hm,” Lio says. He doesn’t seem to be much interested in kittens. He keeps sniffing him. “I like when you smell of fire.”

“...uh,” Galo nods, a little confused. “Okay. I mean, not okay. It’s not okay when I smell of fire, you know. It means I’ve actually _been_ in a fire and that’s usually not nice.”

“I used to smell of fire,” Lio goes on, as though he didn’t even listen to him – which he probably didn’t. He raises his hands and locks his fingers around Galo’s wrists, making him spread his arms to nuzzle more easily into his chest, through his t-shirt.

“...yeah, that wasn’t nice either,” Galo shakes his head, but when Lio looks up at him, sternly, he hastens to correct himself, “I mean, you were always amazing, but you weren’t okay. You were also possessed, which surely is never nice.”

Lio grins dirtily, pushing his t-shirt up a few inches with the tip of his nose. “I like when you possess me.”

Galo takes a second for himself, to breathe slowly in and out. 

“...okay,” he says, trying to calm down. When Lio moved in with him, Galo promised himself he wouldn’t take things too forward too soon. He sworn he was gonna take his time and give Lio time, so that they could come to know themselves better and build a relationship based on trust, understanding, support and love. Sometimes, though, it’s just damn fucking hard to hold back and stop himself from physically assaulting him and pinning him down against whatever horizontal – or vertical! - surface to fuck him stupid. “I was telling you about the kittens.”

“Mmh,” Lio nods, letting go of Galo’s arms to push his t-shirt up until it leaves his chest bare, “Were they cute?”

He asks like he cared about how cute the kittens were, but he doesn’t sound like he _truly_ cares about how cute the kittens were, for some reason.

“Yes, very,” Galo answers anyway, if anything because there is no question coming from Lio that he wouldn’t answer, “They were also very small.”

“I see,” Lio nods again and presses his whole face against Galo’s chest for a second, before licking one of his nipples, tentatively and slowly.

Galo centers himself and soldiers through. “They came in all colors...” he says, as he watches Lio slowly get on his knees, “And they were so soft. They were all younger than a month, or at least that’s what...” he breathes in deeply when Lio smirks and presses his face against the bulge at his crotch from underneath, “… that’s what captain Ignis said.”

“Interesting,” Lio smirks, pulling down the zipper of Galo’s pants and licking his lips just before pressing him against his underpants, “Tell me more.”

“You’re not really interested in the kittens,” Galo shivers, looking down at him.

“Does it matter?” Lio asks, following the outline of Galo’s hardening cock through the soft cotton fabric, which gets wet where he touches it with the tip of his tongue. “Tell me about what you did to save them.”

“I...” Galo swallows and forces himself to go on, “I broke into the building on fire.”

Lio closes his eyes, pushing out his tongue and lapping slowly at the head of Galo’s cock, after allowing it to peek out of the elastic waistband of his underpants. “Idiot,” he mutters, and the word vibrates against Galo’s erection, assuming, for the first time in his life, sexual subtext. “What then?”

“Captain Ignis tried to hold me back...” Galo breathes heavily in and out, clutching his hands in fists to stop himself from putting them both on Lio’s head and make him go down on him properly, “But I marched on. There were… fiery planks falling around everywhere around me, but I could hear them mewl...”

Lio lets out the tiniest mewling sound. “Like this?” he asks then, giving him one last long lap and then looking up with his mouth wide open, giving Galo a good look at his wet mouth and tight throat.

Galo tries not to shove his dick down that throat very hard and miraculously manages. “...yeah, they mewled like this,” he breathes out, already exhausted. “So… they were so loud I could find them. And they were so small I could carry them all together. They kept wiggling, but I managed.”

“Such a hero...” Lio whispers against Galo’s hard, wet, hot, throbbing cock, getting up on his feet again, “You’re so brave.”

Galo swallows and feels the need to move away and at the same time slam himself into him. He chooses to do none and stays right where he is. “Am I?” he asks with a shaking voice.

Lio starts climbing up his body as he’d do with the trunk of a tree, placing his hands on Galo’s shoulders and hoisting himself up. Galo still himself spreading his legs a little, balancing his weight with Lio’s weight, and then closes both hands around Lio’s buttocks, to hold him in place, the very moment Lio wraps his legs around his hips, sitting on his crotch. 

“Very brave,” he murmurs against Galo’s lips, surely amused by his heavy breaths and his red cheeks and all the fucking effort he’s putting into not getting down on the floor and fuck him right there without waiting one second longer. “Now be a good boy and make _me_ mewl, ‘kay?”

Galo nods so eagerly he feels his neck crack, but just when he’s wondering if he should lift Lio up a little to find his way inside him Lio does it all by himself. He’s only wearing panties underneath the ridiculously long t-shirt he stole from Galo, and he barely needs to move them aside to allow the head of Galo’s cock to press against his tiny little hole, which feels so smooth and dangerously dry to the touch Galo could have a panic attack at the idea of breaking it open.

“Lio...” he whispers uncertainly, “You’re-- I should prepare you.”

“Nah,” Lio’s always been brave to the point of stupidity, after all, “Just make me wet.”

The words work like a charm on Galo, who steadies himself and starts swinging his hips, letting his shaft, wet and slick with spit and pre-come, slide between Lio’s buttocks and against his opening, lubricating him. “Fuck...” Galo whimpers weakly, resting his forehead against the curve of Lio’s neck, “Fuck, I wanna put it in you...”

“I wanna put you in me,” Lio corrects him, and angles his hips just the right way to let the tip of Galo’s cock slip past his tight muscle ring and inside him. He moans as he feels him tear him open, as he feels Galo carve a space for himself inside him, and Galo groans and snaps his teeth closed around the soft, delicate skin of Lio’s neck, leaving a mark on it. “Shit, you feel good...” Lio comments, as if Galo really needed a commentary to feel even better, “You’re so fucking big...” okay, apparently he does.

Galo whimpers like a baby, completely surrendering himself to him. Lio is his weakness, an almighty creature, his one true faith, his personal god. He always thought in the past that he could only be devoted to one thing, and that would be stopping people from burning shit. Now he knows he can be even more devoted to something else, and that’s letting this tiny, sexy miracle consume him with his fire.

“Let me put you down,” he begs him, desperately, “Let me fuck you properly.”

“No,” Lio answers sternly, moving fast and swiftly on top of him, unstoppable like the tide, “This isn’t you fucking me,” he says breathlessly, “This is me fucking you.”

The words interlock together forming a mental picture that, reflected in what he’s seeing of him, turns to honey and drips right down his spine and to his cock. He didn’t know it could be possible to become even harder _while_ fucking, but it is. Or perhaps it isn’t, it’s just Lio who would make everything happen.

He stands there, letting Lio cling to him, letting him move, letting him lead, letting him fuck himself on his cock, use him like the devoted prop he forever wants to be for him, and when Lio starts touching himself and then jerk himself off the only thing he does to help him is holding him a little faster to make sure he can hold onto him with just one hand.

He watches his cock appear and disappear quickly through his fingers, tightly clutched in the shape of a fist, and he follows that motion as though mesmerized by it, and when finally Lio comes, tightening his muscles all around his erection, sucking him in, trapping him inside his body, Galo comes more because of the pleasure he gets from watching him please himself using him, than because of the pleasure he gets from actually having him squirm around his own cock.

It’s incredible, unreal, metaphysical, an otherworldly experience.

Galo could die for this shit – and sometimes he ends up thinking that if something’s ever going to kill him, that’s definitely gonna be fucking with Lio.

After they’ve come, Galo collapses on the floor, his legs giving out from underneath him. Lio lands on his lap and ends up taking him in a little deeper and wincing in pain because of it, and Galo immediately panics and holds him up. “Shit,” he gasps, “Did I hurt you? I didn’t want to! I just couldn’t stand any longer.”

Lio pouts a little, and then melts into an amused laugh, resting his forehead against Galo’s shoulder. “So, these kittens.”

“Mh.”

“Where are they now?”

“We’re keeping them at the fire station,” he nods, “You know, until we find someone to adopt them.”

Lio smirks and hides it against Galo’s skin. “Let’s adopt one ourselves,” he says.

That’s all he needs to say to make Galo mewl just like he mewled before.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even begin to comment the fact that, apparently, [Lio canonically smells of roses](https://twitter.com/riamuyumemi/status/1185244716566138880).


End file.
